


If we could turn back time

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [36]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Cuddling, Happy Ending, King realises he fucked up, M/M, Pining, Some pain, Talking, Tumblr Prompt, bon is a good friend, the tent scene ends badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: Tumblr-prompt: the tent scene goes sour when Ram actually leaves, after King tells him so and kind of vanishes from King's sight. Pain happens, as well as a happy ending!
Relationships: Duen Krisada Rattananumchok/Bon Sirikarnkul, King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 17
Kudos: 101





	If we could turn back time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt!!  
> It was fun to write, despite the pain and I sincerely hope you'll all have fun reading =^^=

If we could turn back time, I’m afraid I would do the same mistakes again

The very moment after he had uttered the words, King knew he had fucked up. Even with the hazy state, his mind was in, thanks to the alcohol, even with all the frustration and pain and fear whirling inside of him, he knew he had fucked up. And he didn’t even need to see Ram’s face for that. The suffocating silence, which followed, was telling enough.

King didn’t dare to move, wanted to stretch the silence as long as possible as if it was a game on pause and he could avoid whatever was about to happen if he just stopped moving. If he just stopped ...

In the end, it was Ram who moved first and King automatically looked at him, afraid of what he might see. When he met a blank face, eyes which avoided him, his heart sank deeper than he could have ever imagined.

The rustling continued as Ram grabbed his bag and moved outside, not even once looking back at King.

' _Leave me alone_!'

The words echoed in King’s head as his heart broke.

He had hurt Ram.  
Ram, who had supported him. Ram, who had trusted him. Ram, who had come back no matter how often King had misstepped.

And he had just told the man to get lost. To leave him alone and stop caring.

Nothing, King could have said, would have made this right. Nothing could have saved their relationship and friendship. Nothing would have been good enough to deserve Ram’s affection once more.

And maybe, a tiny voice in his head mumbled, it was better like this.

Because he hadn’t deserved Ram anyway. Neither his friendship, nor his care.  
And maybe, pushing Ram out of his life had prevented him from finally confessing his feelings, destroying their friendship anyway.  
He hadn’t been able to be who Ram needed and now he had proved it. Had proved how horrible he could be, how hurtful.

And maybe, he hoped, Ram wouldn’t be as much in pain as King was now. Maybe, he’d get over it, finally free of his responsibility for King.

Still, for the rest of the night, King couldn’t think of anything else other than the stunning silence and averted eyes, broken hearts. If he curled himself into a ball, crying silently for hours on end, no one knew any better.

Apparently, after being told twice to leave King alone, Ram had accepted it. When King left his tent, happy about a message from his grandma about a visit to her, the man wasn’t anywhere near him. Neither to be seen nor heard. And still, King searched for him, his eyes scanning the crowd, looking for the familiar figure, even though he no longer had a right to.

He only wanted to know if Ram was alright, King told himself, gripping his bag even tighter, his wound constantly throbbing. The alcohol truly hadn’t been the right choice, in more ways than one.

There were Ram’s friends, Duen beaming at Bohn, but Ram wasn’t to be seen. Had he decided to avoid King to such an extent? Or had he left the grounds already?

“Are you okay?”

King turned towards Bohn, who had still realised his friend wasn’t in his best condition. Despite making hearty eyes at his boyfriend.

He shrugged, not knowing how to unpack all of it right here and right now. But ...

“Did you see Ram?”

“When?”

“This morning.”

“Didn’t he sleep in your tent?”

King shook his head and Bohn drew his eyebrows together, obviously starting to worry. But he didn’t say anything about the matter. Yet.

“I saw him an hour ago, I think. He went to get breakfast with the rest of the group.”

“Okay”, King let out a relieved sigh, “Thank you.”

At least, Ram hadn’t left the group in a dramatic fit like Duen. And at last, he was finally able to spend time with his friends instead of taking care of King. A small dot of hope, next to the pain. But King would have to get used to it. Somehow...

Knowing, something was up, Bohn stayed by his side until the car turned up to bring King to his grandma. His worried face, so full of questions, haunted King for a while, right next to Ram’s confused pain.

He’d really done it, hadn’t he? Hurt one person he loved and worry the other. What a fucked up day. What a stupid weekend. And what an idiot he had been ...

~~~

Going home from his grandma was like walking towards his own execution.

He’d partially been able to distract himself, mostly for the sake of his family and so he wouldn’t be asked too much. Luckily he had his wound to explain any exhaustion away, even though his grandma had this twinkle in her eyes, which told King that she suspected. What she suspected, he didn’t know, but she knew more was up. Somehow.

And now, he realised, he had distracted himself so much by hiding his feelings from his grandma, he had totally forgotten about what might expect him at home.

Would Ram wait for him? Would Ram avoid him at their own home? Would he want to talk? Or behave as if nothing had happened? Or ...

No. King steeled himself and tried to stop the trainwreck of his thoughts. He couldn’t let himself think about it too much. It wouldn’t help anyway, so what was the purpose anyway?

With trembling fingers, he opened the door to his apartment, desperately listening for a sound. For anything, really.

Deafening silence and darkness met him as he opened the door, his heart in his throat.

He knew.

Instantly, King knew.

Ram had left.  
He wasn’t waiting or being out for a moment, but he had left.

Carefully, King stepped inside, as if he could surprise the silence inside, the pain in the shadows.

Even though there was no doubt left in him, he still looked for anything Ram might have left. His shoes, his jacket, a used cup maybe or a lost sock.  
But no matter how long he looked, how carefully he searched, no trace of Ram or his dogs was to be found.

The apartment was truly empty as if Ram had never been here.  
As if Ram had been the product of King’s imagination.

Their time together was officially at an end.

~~~

Living without Ram was surprisingly easy.  
As in, it was easy to avoid the man and not see him. Like, at all.

With all the time they had spent together before, it was a bit heartbreaking to realise they had almost no crossing points in their daily life if they didn’t make an active step towards.

It was almost like before, each of them going their own way, doing whatever they had done.

The only difference was, that King now knew what he was missing. His flat wasn’t as comfortable as if had been, but too big and too small at the same time, missing a warm and shy smile.

Sometimes Bohn would come over to spend time with King, looking at him with worry from the side, but he didn’t ask. Did he wait for King? Did he know anything?

“Why are you here instead of spending time with Duen?”, he asked one day.

Bohn looked up from the book he’d been reading, his feet on the table and his back twisted so he could lie on the couch in what seemed to be the most unhealthy position ever.

“He’s spending the day with his friends.”

“And you didn’t want to tag along?”

“Why should I?”, Bohn shrugged, “And we haven’t spent time together for a while anyway.”

Which was a lie. A plain out lie. Bohn had been here a few days prior because he had been bored.

“You’ve become pretty chill about Duen spending time with someone else.”

With a groan, Bohn pushed himself up a bit more: “We’ve talked and I’ve learned. I trust him.”

There was a pause before King took a deep breath: “Did he learn as well? Does he trust you?”

Bohn lowered his book even further, searching for words or an excuse or ...

“He did and he does. We’re both learning.”

“Okay”, King turned towards his plants again, “If he pulls more shit like at the camp, I will go for his throat.”

It took a moment for Bohn to answer, the rustling behind King telling him his friend was sitting up properly.

“Thanks. I appreciate it. And we’re both trying, I promise you.”

King nodded: “You’re a big baby and I won’t let him hurt you again, okay? Even if I have to fight him.”

“You opponent might be Ram instead of Duen then.”

It was as if someone had locked King’s chin, making it impossible to reply with words. All he could do was to give Bohn another shrug, his heartbeat in his throat.

“Ehm”, oh gosh, Bohn wasn’t finished, was he?, “Speaking of Ram ... what happened between you guys?”

Fight or flight. Fight or flight. Fight or ...

Letting out a shaky breath, King turned, every nerve on fire.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re both acting weird since the camp. I don’t know what was going on before, but you seemed closer and soft around each other. Duen also told me Ram would always come with him if there was a chance they’d meet us. But now he only accompanies Duen if it’s sure you and I aren’t there. He apparently says it’s because he doesn’t want to disturb us, but even Duen realised it’s weird.”

Even Duen ... for Bohn to say those words, meant he was learning indeed.

But that wasn’t the main point now. King swallowed what little saliva he had in his mouth, trying to think of a way to get out of this. He didn’t want to make things more complicated for Bohn after all. He ...

“If you don’t tell me but continue to mope around, I will go to Ram and make him tell me himself. He’s definitely not the only one who’s allowed to protect his friends and he’s actually hurt you!”

“No!”

Oh no, King jumped up before realising he still had no idea what to do. What to say and not say and how he could stop Bohn from going to Ram and ...

“I will stop moping around!”

“Really?”, Bohn looked up to him with a tiny smirk, “You really think panicking is now the way to make me back off? To believe everything’s alright?”

And then Bohn was standing and looking rather intimidating for once.

“What did he do?”

King saw them again in his mind, about to fight and hit each other because Ram would never be able to give Bohn a satisfying answer and because Bohn wouldn’t accept anything less.

“Nothing!”

“Doesn’t look like it.”

“But it’s true”, it felt as if his heart was about to jump out, “He has no idea what’s going on. I’m the problem.”

“Okay?”

As if nothing had happened, Bohn sat down again, rather satisfied by getting King to talk. A fact, King was now grinding his teeth about.  
But now he had started and ... he sighed.

“I don’t want you to get in the middle of this, Bohn. It’s really better if you just don’t know.”

“Too late. If you don’t tell me, I will forever wonder what happened between you two and how he hurt you.”

Damn, there was really no way out, was there?  
King let himself drop down on his chair, exhaling loudly.

“He really didn’t do anything. Please, believe me. It was I who did it.”

“It?”

It had been intimidating to think it, but to say it out loud? His tongue had never felt so heavy.

“I have a crush on him.”

Bohn nodded thoughtfully: “I guessed as much. And? What’s the problem? From the bit I have seen, I thought he might feel the same. Did you get rejected?”

And here came the horrible bit.

“I didn’t confess.”

“What?”

“Don’t make me say it again.”

“Why are you moping around if you didn’t confess? Or did he guess?”

“No. He ... I ... I couldn’t endure his care any longer and told him to get lost.”

“You WHAT?”

“I was drunk and I was panicking and he was caring for me all the time while I couldn’t think of anything else than kissing him!”

“And that’s why you told him to fuck off?”

“I have tried telling him to stop caring so much, but he didn’t and I had no idea how else I could make him go away and stop giving me hope!”

“How about confessing? If he’s not into you, he will leave you alone.”

“And betray his trust? I’m his senior, Bohn. I have no right to fall for him or expect any romantic feelings. He went to me when he was hurt and I can’t use his feelings and his trust like that.”

For several seconds, Bohn stared at him as if he’d lost his mind and maybe, King wondered, he had.

“So, you not only didn’t confess, but you also feel guilty for your feelings?”

“Yes?”

The eyeroll Bohn was performing was so intense, King feared his eyes might actually get stuck in his head.

“Now I want to hit you for Ram’s sake. What the fuck, King? I know this is exactly you, but still. What the fuck?”

King wanted to defend himself so much, wanted to argue and explain, but he had known the second he had said those words.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“Amazingly”, Bohn shook his head, “You didn’t even give him a chance to accept or reject your feelings, dude. And now he doesn’t even know why you pushed him away.”

King felt tears pooling in his eyes and then Bohn was next to him, pulling him into a hug.

“You felt really bad about crushing on him, did you?”

King nodded, not sure if he deserved to let himself be comforted or not.

“I approached him. I made him trust me. I helped him with his studies and now I want more? Every time he lets his guard down and gets close to me? I want him to trust me exclusively? I hate this and I can’t stand myself.”

“I’d shake you if I didn’t know you’re thinking like that. Although ...”

Almost softly, Bohn shook King a bit while muttering: “You’re an idiot. An idiot, you know?”

“I know!”

Of course, King knew. He had known nothing else for days now.

“No”, Bohn shook his head, “You have no idea why you’re an idiot.”

“Because I hurt Ram?”

“And because you think there’s no way Ram might be into you himself.”

“How could he?”

“Don’t know. Do you?”

Instead of a reply, King stared at his best friend, his lips pressed together.

“Let me guess”, Bohn grinned as if to soften the blow, “You can’t imagine him ever falling for you and you think he’d be too nice to reject you?”

The thought had crossed King’s mind, yes ...

“We’re talking about the guy who I had to fight for Duen’s affection? The one who was ready to bash my face in? That one?”

“He’s soft!”, King protested.

“Give him some credit, dude. He’s a grown man and more than capable of defending what he wants.”

“And what if he feels he has to humour me because of anything I have done?”

A bonk to the head was the answer and yes, he probably deserved that. And more ...

“Ask him yourself, King. And I can’t believe I am the person who has to tell you!”

“Well, you’ve always had the confidence ...”

“Which has suffered severe blows thanks to Duen, thank you.”

For a moment, they stared at each other and King wondered if Bohn was angry, but he only seemed exasperated.

“Now”, Bohn let go and stepped back, “Now I suggest you collect your wits once more and think about what you want. If Ram actually liked you, would you want him to be his boyfriend? Or would there be another reason for you to push him away?”

“Why?”

“If you can’t accept him, no matter what his feelings are, you should definitely not confess to him. Believe me, not knowing what you want, is painful for the other one.”

“And that’s why you are the one giving me advice.”

It wasn’t even a joke. King wished he would have been there for Bohn when it had been painful. And really, after everything he had learned, he had sworn himself he’d protect his best friend from now on. Even though it seemed as if Bohn was taking that part now. Which was weird ...

“Right. Until now, you have been the one”, Bohn grinned, “So let me do you the favour.”

“You shook me and called me an idiot.”

“Was I wrong though?”

King sighed but shook his head. No. Of course, Bohn had been right.

“And now”, Bohn continued, “It’s time to think of a plan.”

~~~

When King waited, with another plant in his hands, close to Ram’s home, hoping the man in question wasn’t taking a detour, he was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life.

Another First, he realised with his heartbeat speeding up even more, which he had with Ram.  
Another First after overthinking to the point of panic.  
Another First after yearning too much for a person, he didn’t know what to do with himself any longer.  
Another First after wishing someone would only look at him.  
Another First after feeling guilty for his possessiveness and fear.  
Another First after his self inflicted heartbreak.

The audible huff of several dogs, made him turn his head and there Ram was, leading three dogs towards him, his eyes glued to King, even though his face didn’t give anything away.

No nervousness, no anger, no joy.

It was frightening.

Despite his fear of dogs, King stayed put, holding on to the plant in his hands as if it could save him. He’d be able to endure it for Ram. Everything for Ram.

For a second, he wondered if Ram would ignore him and go on, deciding King wasn’t worth his time anymore and to be honest, he’d have every right to. King couldn’t blame him.

But Ram stopped a few metres from him, the dogs pulled closer and his eyes still on King. Which was a start, King thought, remembering how long it had taken for Ram to properly look at him.

Just when he started opening his mouth, Ram moved, pointing at his dogs and King knew. As if nothing had happened, he knew what Ram wanted to say.

“You’ll bring them inside and then come back?”

A small nod, delivered by a blank face and King let out a relieved breath.

He would have accepted if Ram hadn’t wanted to talk to him or stay or even look at him. He would have apologised none the less, but he wouldn’t have expected anything.

For Ram to offer to stay and even without his dogs, his protection shield, was more than King had dared to hope for.

Before Ram could leave, King still wanted to extend an offer: “Ehm, you ... you can let them stay with you, if you want to.”

It wouldn’t make the talk any easier, but if it set Ram on ease, he’d endure it. The dogs, them.

Ram stopped in the movement and looked at King once more, his eyes slightly narrowed. After several moments, long and heartwrenching, he slowly shook his head and continued towards his house without another word or look.

Well, King felt his cheeks heating up, let’s hope this was a good sign.

It didn’t take long for Ram to return, his silhouette breathtaking against the darkening sky.

“Where ...”

With a nod, Ram led the way, around the house to a bench, half-hidden behind trees and leaves. Almost too intimate, a private spot just for them. Some weird part of King almost wished for it all to be more public. For Ram to have this chance to pull back. For his hopes not being so damn high.

King shuddered and Ram stopped to sit on the bench, right on the edge as far on the left as possible.  
King took the clue and sat down on the right, with as much space between them as possible, hoping for the distance to become less and less ... maybe.

“I ...”, King fiddled with the glass full of moss and fern in his hands, the words he had practices, stuck in his throat, “I am sorry.”

When he put the plant between them, Ram turned and looked at it, as well as King, silently, motionless.

“I was drunk, but that isn’t an excuse. I shouldn’t have told you to leave and go away, no matter how intoxicated I was. It was hurtful and mean and the worst and I regret it. I have regretted in back then already, but I thought it was better for both of us.”

A frown appeared on Ram’s forehead, but otherwise, he didn’t move, didn’t even seem to breathe.

“I have been an asshole way too many times to you and the fact that you’re still ready to talk to me gives me more hope than I deserve. I ... I have a reason.”

There was no visible sign from Ram, his face still a motionless mask, but his eyes were glued to King as if nothing in the world could make him look away.

“I pushed you away, not because I hate you, but because I couldn’t endure the guilt”, taking a deep breath, King calmed down a tiny bit, the words like a prayer, “I thought it might be for the best before I confess to you. Before you realise my feelings are deeper than a senior-junior-friendship should ever be. Before you go away on your own, betrayed and disappointed and disgusted. And it was dumb, I know. Dumb and cruel to push you away without giving you a chance to react. Without a chance to know.”

And there it was, the moment he had feared and tried to avoid and hated because he had known it was inevitable.

Searching for any kind of message, any sign, King leaned a bit closer to Ram, as if it would help to deliver his message, his words better.

But Ram stayed calm, blinking slowly before focusing on King again, his lips sealed as if he was an old mystery, never to be revealed.

King would have stopped himself right then and there, if he hadn’t promised himself and Bohn and Ram, to finally say it. To be honest. No matter the outcome.

“I love you.”

The only reaction was a shuddering breath, sending a tingling through King’s body, setting every last nerve on fire.

He leaned even closer, his own heartbeat deafening in his ears.

“I have loved you for some time now, have realised it only when I was too deep to back out again. I tried to go back to being a senior, but I couldn’t. Not when staying beside you was so painful. Because I couldn’t hold your hand, couldn’t kiss you senseless or demand that you might only look at me. But the more I tried to suppress it, the worse it got, driving me insane whenever you were close. So much, that I started to push you away, even though I want nothing but protect you. In the end, I was the worst for you, nothing else.”

The shuddering breath, leaving his chest, was one of relief, even though Ram hadn’t replied yet, outside of his cheeks darkening and his eyes widening.  
A rather intoxicating sight, King admitted to himself.

“Now”, he continued after wetting his lips, “You know exactly what I want. What I mean when I say I love you. What you might react to if you want to. What I want you to be honest about. Need you to. And I will accept every answer, will stay away from you, if you even hint at ...”

A strong, small hand on his own, made him stop and clamp his mouth shut before his heart could jump out of his throat.

He stared at those fingers on top of his, gripping him determinedly, no chance misunderstanding this as an accident.

They still stared at each other, their eyes locked, even though King wished he could look away and catch a breath, pause for a second. But he kept his gaze steady, didn’t want to miss a beat, a blink even.

“I knew.”

Words!  
He got words!  
Ram hadn’t decided to leave him instantly, but speak and ... what?

“You knew?!”

Ram’s gaze was almost sheepish, a look which confused King while sending fire through his veins at the same time.

“I suspected.”

“You suspected, I was in love with you?”

The lifted eyebrow was the biggest “Duh! Idiot!” he’d ever received and looking back to their relationship, it might be deserved. A tiny tiny bit.

“But ... why didn’t you say anything? Why did you go?”

Ram’s fingers gripped him harder as if he was now afraid, King might leave any second.

“Thought you weren’t ready. Didn’t know if you ever were. Wanted to give you some peace. And needed to think.”

“About your feelings?”

Was there a chance? A minor one even?

But Ram shook his head: “To be sure if a friendship would be enough.”

If it was enough? So, Ram wanted more? But what could he want more? Could he ...

“What do you want?”

Because that was, what was important, wasn’t it?  
Because King was ready to accept any answer, any demand, as long as Ram stayed in his world.

“I ...”, Ram had started drawing circles on the back of King’s hand, almost short-circuiting him with the unexpected movement, “I want everything.”

King’s breathing stopped.

“All.”

King was sure time had stopped spinning.

“You.”

And then, because Ram had always been the collected one, in secret, King was finally being kissed, his lips captured in a kiss, too soft to be true.

No, that was a lie. His racing heartbeat, the steady pressure of fingers holding his neck and those demanding lips were all proof of this being real. Of him being kissed, of Ram wanting him. Of Ram feeling the same. Because he did, didn’t he?

They pulled back slightly, King’s free hand holding Ram’s shoulder by now with every bit of strength he had in his body, desperate not to let him go again. Their foreheads touched and King went cross-eyed but refused to not look at the man he loved. His lover. His boyfriend.

Or was he?

“Are we boyfriends now? Lovers?”

Because he needed to know.  
Because he refused to not talk about it once more.  
Because he felt especially brave right now.

Ram’s smile made even his toes tingle with happiness. Right before ...

“I have one condition though”, Ram said with a low voice, serious but also careful, “I can’t ... I can’t endure you telling me to go away another time. Please, don’t make me leave you again. Tell me if you’re not ready yet.”

The ‘I won’t be able to trust you again’ was left unsaid, but King felt it with every fibre of his being, the thought of letting Ram go gripping his heart with fear and panic. He pulled his lover as close as possible, adjusting so there was no air left between them, his fingers buried in Ram’s hair.

“I am ready”, he replied, realising the slight tremble in his voice.

“Think about it”, Ram murmured in the crook of his neck.

“I have”, King smiled and pressed a kiss to the part of Ram’s head which was closest, “It’s what I did before I came here. I might not have been the most confident, but if I hadn’t been sure, I wouldn’t have confessed to you.”

And thanks to Bohn for that as well, making sure King had thought it through, had been brave enough to confess at all.

But one thing was sure and that was how he would have never confessed it all if he hadn’t been a hundred percent ready to stand with Ram. A hundred and one percent.

“I love you”, he promised once more, his voice breaking, “I will stay by your side as long as you want me to.”

~~~

King surely hadn’t expected Duen to stand in front of him when he had gone to open the door. Especially not with such an almost intimidating face.

“Duen? Did something happen? Are you here for Ram? He’s in the kitchen, I ...”

“No.”

King blinked, confused and lowered his arm with which he had wanted to point Duen towards Ram.

“Then ...”

Duen stepped closer, squinting at King now, which only turned his confusion even higher.

“I am here to tell you that I will keep an eye on you. If you dare to hurt Ram again, I will hunt you to the end of the world!”

From all the things, King definitely hadn’t suspected this.

Ram was the one to start fights for protection purposes, but he’d never suspected Duen to be the same. He hadn’t even realised that Duen knew about them. Unless, of course, Ram had told him by now. Or maybe when Ram had been at home, heartbroken ... damn ...

King stepped back, putting some distance between them.

“Dude, Duen, man ...thank you for the threat, really, but don’t worry. If I’ll ever hurt him again, you won’t have to search for me at the end of the world. I’ll let you kick my ass right then and there. I promise.”

A long moment of silence stretched between them, Duen obviously searching for any sign of betrayal in King, but finding nothing.

“Okay”, equally reluctant and relieved, he stepped back, “I believe you for now. But I’ll still keep an eye on you.”

“Please do so. I am happy Ram has friends who care for him”, now it was King stepping closer, “In return, you should know that I will do the same. If I ever see Bohn crying or hiding his true feelings because of you again, you won’t be able to hide.”

Satisfied with the way Duen’s eyes widened, King stepped back: “Do we have an agreement?”

This hadn’t been what he had expected when he had opened the door, but it sure as hell also wasn’t what Duen had expected either.

When Ram appeared around the corner, he was met by two blinding, innocent but slightly stressed smiles.

The way his brows furrowed promised King one thing for sure: he’d definitely spill the beans about this encounter. Let’s see if Ram believed him at all!

~~~

Waking up in Ram’s arms wasn’t new, but the frequency and the absence of guilt were.

Looking up carefully, without moving too much, King was able to see his lover’s face gently touched by the morning light, shadows dancing over it like a dream sequence.

There was something mindblowing and special about being able to experience this moment, this emotion deep inside of him. And every time he did, it was, once again, like a punch to the gut, but good and amazing and wonderful.

Carefully, he reached out to let his fingertips wander feather-like across the dream catcher tattoo, his lips moving without sound, releasing all the good wishes and spells he could think of.

‘Let him be happy.’  
‘Let him dream of peace and joy.’  
‘Let him be safe.’  
‘Let him be healthy.’  
‘Let us stay like this forever ...’

When Ram started to move, quietly and slowly, awake but not, at the same time, King wasn’t surprised. He watched, tenderly, as his lover opened his eyes for only a tiny bit, watching him with the growing realisation that this was real.

“Morning”, he murmured and kissed the bicep next to his face.

Gently, Ram took the hand which had caressed his neck and led it to his lips.

_Good morning ..._

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it =^^=
> 
> -> if you wanna talk/scream/ramble/request, feel free to: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
